


The Colors of Your Soul

by Ranaalyn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gay Nico di Angelo, Hugs, M/M, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Mutual Pining, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Nico knows big words, Nico's tired of people pining but he's pining too, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Pansexual Will Solace, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranaalyn/pseuds/Ranaalyn
Summary: Soulmates. When you draw on your own skin, it transfers to your soulmate’s skin.Soulmates. Something Nico never believed in, not when he was way more than head over heels in love with Will. His heart wouldn't stop racing.Until his heart had stopped once he saw his art on Will.





	1. His Name Is

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on my on Tumblr right here

    Nico didn't believe that he’d ever fall in love with his soulmate. Not when he already was beyond head over heels with someone else. His name was Will Solace, and he was someone everyone loved. Will believed in soulmates, but he didn't date other _just_ to find out if they were soulmates or not. Will believed that everyone should have a little love. Those beliefs are what made Nico’s heart ache. _Nico_ believed that no one _that_ amazing would ever be his soulmate. Which is why he barely drew on himself.

    When you draw on yourself, it shows up on your soulmates skin. Nico only painted on his skin when he wanted to mentally convince himself that Will wasn't his soulmate. He’d paint his feelings onto his thighs or stomach, somewhere not noticeable.

    Nico had fallen in love before. He’d fallen in love with Percy, and he wasn't his soulmate. So what is the difference with Will? The _difference_ is that Nico is beyond more in love with Will than Percy. He’s so in love it actually _hurts._ Anytime he'd see Will date someone, the butterflies he’d get in his stomach when he was around Will would turn into metal and weigh his stomach down. Now don't get him wrong, he was genuinely happy for Will. He just wished his feelings wouldn't chain him down.

    High school was hell, Nico believed. It was terrible when his only friend was his sister. Jason said they were friends, but Nico believed he said it out of pity.

    So here Nico was, walking the halls with Hazel, talking about how her soulmate was _amazing._ Hazel knew soulmates were a sensitive topic to Nico, so she trod carefully on the topic.

    “He drew hearts on our arms, Nico. _Hearts_!” Hazel gushed to Nico. Nico rolled his eyes.

     “So he drew... _shapes? On your arms?”_ Nico asked her, confused. Hazel groaned.

     “No, Nico! You aren't getting it! It’s a symbol of love!” She sighed happily, looking at the drawn-on hearts on her arms.  

     They stopped at Nico’s locker. Hazel waved him goodbye and they parted. Nico struggled to open his locker, once he did, he groaned and slumped into his locker. He heard a chuckle from behind him.

     “Having trouble there?” Nico caught a _very_ familiar voice say. Nico whirled around to see _Will Solace_ standing there smirking at him.

    The short boy felt his face heat up and stuttered. “U-uh,” Nico stammered, _“I don't get what you're talking about.”_ Will raised an eyebrow at him.

    “I'm pretty sure I just saw you submerged in your locker.” Nico shook his head.

“Nope, don't remember that.”

“Even though your face was pressed into the very back of your locker?”

“I was checking for Narnia.”

    Will let out a laugh at that. “Well have fun looking.” The blonde haired boy put a hand on the dark haired boy’s shoulder. Will winked at him and walked off. Nico’s heart started beating as if he actually ran.

    After that heart-racing encounter, Nico grabbed his books and head off to his first class.

~~~

    The morning part of school was a dull blur. Nico had stared at the clock the whole time, waiting until lunch, even though he barely ate.

    Once the bell rang, indicating the next period, he swiftly walked to the cafeteria.

    Nico thought he’d be the first one to at the lunchroom, _boy, was he wrong._ The room was packed with people, even with the sluggishness of Monday. The Italian rushed to the lunch line to get food. He snatched a sandwich and coffee. Nico looked around to find Hazel’s lunch table and found it in the very middle. He sighed and went over to her table.

    He saw more people at the table than usual. _Way_ more people. He scanned the new faces and stopped when his eyes landed on familiar blue eyes. Nico internally panicked as he saw Will laughing with Drew, an arm slung over her shoulders. Nico averted his eyes and sat down at the spot Hazel had saved for him. Will, unfortunately for Nico, had noticed him sit down.

    “Hey Nico! Did ya’ find Narnia?” Will greeted. Nico mentally sighed, he forgot about that.

     “No, I didn’t, I found a cold, empty space instead.” He told Will. Will unhooked his arm from Drew.

     “Which was?” The blonde asked.

     “My heart.” Nico deadpanned. Will snorted and continued eating.

    Nico looked over at Hazel, who was talking happily with a tall, Asian teen. The boy sighed and slumped into his own arms. He wasn't very hungry, he thought, while looking at his sandwich.

     Many minutes pass before someone talks to him again.

     “You haven't eaten at all, Nico, you need to eat.” Nico looks over to the source of the voice to see the blonde again.

     “I have eaten.” Nico told him.

     “The souls of many do not count Nico.” Will told him sternly. Nico cursed while Will cracked a smile. The blonde ruffled the Italian’s hair fondly and gave him a granola bar.

     “At least eat that.” Will gestured to the granola bar. Nico grumpily unwrapped and ate the bar.

     Drew came over to where the boys were and hooked her arm around Will’s. Nico frowned, but the couple didn't notice.

    “Oh, hey Drew.” Will greeted Drew. Drew sighed.

     “I thought we agreed on _‘babe’_?”

     Nico turned away, but could feel Will staring at him. He didn't hear the response that Will had told her because he was already walking away.


	2. Swirling Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells Nico he needs sleep. Nico doesn't listen and draws on himself.

    Nico could hear Will calling his name, but he kept walking. He turned many corners, hoping to lose the blond. Nico was basically on autopilot, turning corner to corner, not knowing where he was going.

     The Italian relaxed once he couldn't hear Will anymore. He kept walking with his head down until he was shoved.

     “What are you doing here?” A voice sneered. Nico looked up to see a boy who looked similar to Will, but he was skinnier and more menacing. The skeletal blond looked down at Nico and narrowed his eyes.

     “I asked you a _question._ ” The tall boy hissed. The shorter boy backed up and started to talk

     “ _Well-_ ”

     _“Spit it out.”_ The lanky version of Will asked. _Well I was going to._ Nico thought. The thing was, Nico didn't know what to spit out. He didn't know what to say. ' _I was running away from a way better looking version of you'?_ Nico cringed. That wasn't a good thing to say to someone who _might_ have a chance of pummeling him.

    Nico was pulled from his thoughts by a hand yanking harshly at his hair, his body slammed into a locker.

     “I said, _spit it out._ ” The pale blond jeered loudly. Nico narrowed his eyes at him, about to kick him in the balls.

    “Nico!” A voice shouted from across the hallway. He saw Will sprinting to him with a deadly expression.

 _“Octavian.”_ Will said, tone different from his normal cheeriness. The so called Octavian let go of Nico. The kind-eyed blond looked at Nico and his eyes softened. Will turned to glare at Octavian.

     “I believe Reyna will hear about this.” Nico could see the cruel boy pale. Octavian looked at Will with scorn and skulked away.

    Will turned back to Nico. “Did he hurt you anywhere?” The blue eyed boy’s eyes scanned over Nico. The boy in question shook his head. He could see Will relax.

     “Don't run off like that, you could get seriously hurt!” Will reprimanded. The Italian boy rolled his eyes.

     “Solace, I’m _fine."_  The blond didn't look very reassured, he sighed and ruffled Nico’s hair. Nico pouted at him then batted his hand away with a huff. He saw Will melt at his actions for some reason.

    Nico saw Will open his arms. The dark haired boy looked at him confused.

     “It looks like you need a hug.” The blond said softly. Nico slowly came up to him, tense. He felt arms wrap around him as he stood still.

      “You know,” Will started, “You should probably hug back, or this will be more awkward than it already is.” Nico grumbled against Will’s chest and reluctantly hugged back.

     “Let’s go back to the cafeteria.” The tall boy told him.

    Once they were at the lunchroom again, Nico saw Drew narrow her eyes at him. They sat down at their original spots. Nico slumped down as he watched Drew basically eat Will’s face in front of everyone. He hid his face in his arms and reimagined Will hugging him.

~~~

    When Nico was younger, he used to be on the hunt for his soulmate. He used to grab a permanent marker and draw detailed patterns on his face. He’d add colors and words that would make it impossible to copy. Bianca would try and stop him before he sprinted out the door, but he’d protest, saying it was his soulmate. She’d give him that look that would tell him she knew he was lying.

    Years ago, he fell in love with Percy Jackson. Younger Nico thought that he was his soulmate. So when he drew on his arm, and notice Percy didn’t have that same drawing, Nico felt his heart shatter.

    Nico was twelve when he realized that when someone else draws on you, it doesn’t travel to your soulmate’s skin. He found this out when he noticed Piper and Jason had the same writings on their stomachs. Nico got tired of their painful mutual pining, and drew a line on Jason’s forehead. Twelve year old Nico made sure it was Sharpie, so that Jason couldn't rub it off easily.

    Jason was busy on that day, so when they all met up, Nico noticed Piper didn’t have the line. He video-called Jason. When Jason answered, the line was still prominent on his face. He asked Piper to draw on her shoulder.

     _“Why?”_ She had asked.

     Nico smiled mischievously at her, _“I think I found your soulmate.”_

    Piper had agreed almost instantaneously and grabbed a pen from her purse. Piper drew a heart on her shoulder in purple ink. He told her to add many details so that it couldn’t be copied easily. She drew multiple swirls and lines, making it harder to notice it was a heart.

     Nico felt almost giddy when he video-called Jason again. Jason answered him again, looking very tired. He almost tore his face in two when he noticed the drawing Piper made on his shoulder. Piper had looked over at him, questioning why he was smiling almost creepily. Nico almost dropped his phone as he flipped his phone to show Piper the screen. The twelve year old almost laughed when he saw Piper’s eyes comically widen when she noticed the drawing on Jason’s shoulder. He heard Jason stutter, the realization hitting him like a brick.

     Annabeth and Percy had watched the interaction from afar, wondering why Nico was almost wheezing and Piper was blushing harder than the color of Rachel’s hair. Annabeth came up to ask why Jason had that line on his head, and why it wasn’t on Piper. Nico had told Annabeth about his discovery, watching as she looked impressed.

    It seems that most people had overlooked the fact that your soulmate didn't get the marks that someone else drew. The fact had been discovered, yet it was skipped, people deeming it unimportant. Nico almost pulled his hair out at that fact, imagining all the excruciating pain the misunderstandings would give.

~~~

    Nico sat in his room, his assortment of Copic markers scattered on his bed. He uncapped several colors, and began drawing on his torso.

    It was a forest-ocean landscape in an almost fauvism style. The colors littered his chest and stomach, showing the work he had done hours into the night. Nico felt proud of his work, flapping his hand around it to dry the art. The painting covered the front of his torso and barely touched his back. Nico sighed, wondering if this would dry uncomfortably.

     He looked at the clock, _4;00 A.M._ Nico flopped back into his bed. He was going to be so tired at school. Nico felt a tingle on his arm.

 _“It’s beautiful :)”_ The yellow ink on his arm said.

     Nico blushed, _that was his soulmate._ He hadn’t heard from his soulmate ever since he was twelve, when he would draw on himself almost daily. The ink-stained boy looked at the yellow writing again.

 _I wonder what he looks like._ Nico wondered as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~

    Nico was right, he was very tired, hell is real and it’s school.

     He trudged the halls slowly, bumping into so many things he wonders how he hasn’t bruised yet.

    “Nico?” A voice said, “Are you okay?” Nico mumbled a few words as he stumbled into someone’s chest. He felt hands on his shoulders holding him. He sighed into the warm person and fully rested. The tired boy barely felt as he was lifted up and carried.

    The brown eyed boy slowly opened his eyes to see Will’s face looking down worriedly at him.

     “Will?” He murmured. He felt Will brush his bangs out of his face and shift him up higher.

     “You can put me down now.” Nico told him tiredly. He felt Will’s grip on him tighten.

     “Not a chance, you need sleep.” The blond told him tersely.

    He was lowered onto a bed in the Nurse’s office. His eyes almost immediately closed. Nico thought he imagined lips on his forehead and quiet words murmured on the top of his head.

~~~

    The pale boy woke up to the nurse writing something on her clipboard. Nico looked at the clock, _11:25 A.M._ Nico internally panicked, he looked over at the nurse who seemed to have detected his panic.

     “Don’t worry,” The nurse assured him, “Will Solace had explained and I excused you from your missed classes.” Nico nodded at her as she gave him a slip to excuse him from his classes. He was almost out the door when he hear the nurse talk again.

     “Next time, get some sleep, alright?” She told him.

    The halls were empty when he stepped out. He took out his phone and saw there were three missed calls from Hazel and four text messages.

**Hazel Levesque:**

_Nico, where are you?_

_Nico?_

_Hello?_

 

**Unknown Number:**

_Hey Nico, this is Will, stay near the nurse’s office and message me when you wake up._

    Nico felt his face warm up. _‘How did he get my number?’_ Nico thought to himself. He tapped on his phone to tell Will he was awake. He felt his phone ping.

_Great! I’ll be over there to get you. :)_

    He waited for Will in front of the Nurse’s office for a while until he hear rapid footsteps down the hallway. Nico turned to see Will running up to him.

     “Sorry I was late! Drew held me up for some reason.” Will blabbered. Nico shook his head.

     “It’s fine, Will.” The flushed blond smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

     “It’s lunch time anyway, let’s go.”

    Once they got to the lunchroom, Hazel had tackled Nico.

     "Where were you?!” Hazel almost yelled.

     “I was in the Nurse’s office sleeping.” Nico told her sheepishly. He heard Hazel sigh.

     “That’s,” Hazel said, “Alright, okay, that's nice.” He noticed the missing warmth on his hand and saw Drew dragging Will away to a seperate table. Hazel had grabbed his shoulders from behind and pushed him to their own table.

~~~

    After lunch, Nico had P.E. Which he absolutely hated. He felt uncomfortable changing in the locker rooms, especially now with his torso painting. Nico watched as people filed into the boy’s locker room. Nico saw as Will and his friends walked into the almost full room.

    Nico decided he’ll change when everyone was out. He was fine with being late to class, even if that meant Coach Hedge giving him extra laps. He saw in the corner in his eye as Will took off his clothes. He was facing the other way but Nico could still see his tanned back. Nico blushed furiously and hid his face. He saw as one of Will’s friends started talking to him from across the room. He watched as Will turned his body to talk to him. Nico froze.

    His eyes widened and his breathing stopped. On Will’s torso, the swirling vibrant colors and shapes that had stained his body beautifully. The marks were all the same, nothing different. That was _his_ drawing. _His_ painting on _Will’s_ body. Nico watched as people crowded around Will, complimenting him on his body painting.

    “Oh,” Will rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I didn’t draw this.”

    “Was it your soulmate?” A boy asked.

    “Probably.” Will told him.

    There was a chorus of _“Lucky” '_ s or _“No way”_ ’s. Nico felt himself unsteadily swallow and breathe shallowly.

    “Woah man, you’re so lucky to have _Drew_ as your soulmate!”

   

    Nico stood up shakily and sprinted out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos for more!  
> It took a while to write this, sorry.  
> ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is good at making Nico happy.

    Nico ran out of the room. He bursted out the school doors and out into the streets. The brown eyed boy panted, out of breath from running so much. He spotted a McDonald's restaurant not too far away from where he was. Nico bounded towards it.

    Once he was in the McDonald's, Nico shyly ordered a Happy Meal. He walked outside, embarrassed to eat the meal in front of anyone. The boy sat down on a secluded place in the park nearby. Nico leaned his back against a tree, carefully opening the cardboard of the box. He ate each part of the meal one by one. He was about to eat the last chicken nugget when a hand grabbed it from behind.

    “You know,” the voice said, “these are bad for you.”

    Nico turned around to see Will waving his chicken nugget in the air. Nico huffed and strained his arm trying to reach for his stolen food. Will frowned slightly.

     “Why did you leave?” The now frowning boy asked. Nico, surprised by the sudden question, flinched faintly and averted his eyes.

 _H_ _e’s_ your _soulmate._ A voice in the back of his head said.

 _H_ _e has Drew. Why would he want you?_ A voice much like his goaded in his head.

     Voices taunted in his head like ghosts whispering around him. Nico curled in on himself, sighing shakily. He felt hands on his shoulders.

    “Hey,” Will began, “Are you okay?” Nico stared into his beautiful cerulean blue eyes that held so much worry.

     “I’m fine.” He croaked out. He knew Will could tell he was lying, but Will let it go. Nico was about to get up when he felt arms wrap around him. He heard Will sigh.

     “You shouldn’t run away like that, you could have gotten hurt.” The short boy hesitantly wrapped his hands around the blond, closing his eyes and accepting the warmth. He felt himself holding back tears.

 _Who would want_ me _as a soulmate?_ Nico yelled inside his head. Warm hands cupped his face and he met those amazing eyes again. Will smiled warmly at him and Nico felt his self-hatred wash away.

     “Nico, what’s wrong?” Will asked him quietly. He opened his mouth to get it out of his system when something on the blue eyed boy’s neck caught his eye.

     _A hickey._

    Nico froze up and averted his eyes from Will once again. The warm hands on his face felt like they were burning him. _Too close._ Will was _too close_ to him. So close he was being burned.

 _“I told you I’m fine.”_ Nico told him, trying to mask his pain. His eyes kept going to the hickey.

 _A hickey placed by Drew, his_ girlfriend. He told himself. Will wasn’t having it.

     “Nico, _tell me._ ” The blond said sternly.

    “Do you believe in soulmates?” Nico questioned silently. Will seemed to soften.

     “Of course I do, but I believe soulmates don’t have to tie you down to who you love.” He felt the tall boy caress his face gently.

     “Is Drew your soulmate?” He asked Will. Nico already knew the answer, he already knew.

     “No,” The blond told him, “She told me we were, I believed her, until today.” Nico’s eyes widened. Drew had told him they were soulmates? Why didn’t Will test it beforehand?

     “What do you mean?” Nico asked him.  

    “You saw that painting on my chest right?” Of course he did, he ran out because of it. Nico nodded at him.

     “Well, I had seen it at night while it was being drawn, so I knew it was already there. I was going to Drew to compliment her on it when I saw that she was wearing a crop top.” Nico hear Will sigh.

     “I broke up with her.” A pause.

     “Why would you break up with her?” The brown eyed boy asked, “I thought you said you didn’t have to be soulmates to date.” Inside, he felt the pain reside, but Will’s actions didn't make sense. Will laid back in the grass.

     “It wasn’t just that, I guess.” The blond flipped back onto his stomach to look at Nico.

     “I felt like we were drifting apart.” Nico scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Will noticed and smiled at him, but it seemed hollow.

     “I was falling in love with someone else. I didn’t want to lead her on.” He felt his heart drop.

 _‘n love with someone else huh…_ Nico had an almost minuscule flame of hope inside him. Although, who would love him? His eyes closed and he breathed in, comforting himself. He gave Will a tight smile.

     “I hope whoever you love will love you back.” Nico said, looking at the sky that seemed a blueish-gray.

    The black haired boy looked back at Will to see him staring at Nico.

     “You do know we’re skipping class, right?” He told Will. The cheerful boy just smiled at him. Nico blushed and grumbled. Will laughed and came closer to Nico.

     “Do you want your chicken nugget back?” The blond said, waving his stolen chicken nugget in front of his face. Nico immediately grabbed it and ate it. He could hear the bright boy chuckle but he was too busy rejoicing.

    “Let’s go back now.” He felt his hand being lifted and held by the boy he love oh so much. Sighing, taking in the moment he had wanted for so long, he walked in step with Will.

 

~~~

 

     Skipping classes wasn't a very good idea. Nico couldn't care less, he had gotten closer to Will. Even if they were platonic soulmates, he'd be okay with that. The pain in his chest would be a familiar feeling, but to be with Will, even not romantically, would make him happy.

    Humming down the hallway, smiling to himself, he went to his locker. At his locker, he saw Hazel and the same tall Asian she was talking to at lunch. They were both bashfully looking at each other, stumbling over their words. Each brush of skin made them uncontrollably red. Nico almost laughed at their display of pining before he realized _he was also like that_. He awkwardly shuffled closer to them, hoping not to get caught. The scene was interesting, he watched and listened in on their conversation.

    A tap on his shoulder made him divert his attention. He was met face to face with Will’s happy face.

     “Whatcha doin’?” Will asked him.

     “Watching these dorks painfully pining.” Nico mumbled to him, turning to watch Hazel and the Asian. In the corner of his eye, he could see Will giving him a look mixed with hinted frustration and something else.

    “Since today is Friday…” The cheerful voice of Will trailed off. Nico gave a confused hum.

     “Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” Will asked him. The beat of Nico’s heart had started racing.

     “I, uh, _well,_ ” Nico stammered, “Sure! Sure, I, yeah!” He looked away sheepishly. Will beamed at him.

     “Great! I’ll text you where to meet at!” Will waved goodbye.

 

~~~

 

    The news of Will and Drew’s breakup had swarmed the school. Nico saw Will being flanked with people asking him out. He felt jealousy bubble up in his throat. Although seeing Will’s distressed face made Nico crack a smile. Will noticed this and walked over to him, oblivious of the glares Nico got by his actions.

    “Is _the_ Nico di Angelo _smiling_ ?” He teased. The short boy groaned.

     “Shut up, Will.” He mumbled as Will ruffled his hair. He looked to the side to see a girl approaching them. Will saw Nico looking somewhere and followed his gaze.

     “Hey Will.” The girl greeted. The pale boy started slowly shuffling away, feeling the sadness and jealousy rise up in him.

     “Hello,” Will paused, _“There.”_

     Nico stifled a snort. It was obvious Will didn’t know her name. He watched the awkwardness in Will surface as the girl tried to make moves on him.

     “Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” The girl batted her eyelashes. Will shook his head,

     “Sorry, I’m going somewhere with Nico tomorrow.” She whipped her head to Nico, slightly glaring at him.

     “But you can go on Sunday, _right_?” She said, looking at Will innocently. Will looked over at Nico,

     “I-I’m not interested in dating right now.” He told her. Nico frowned slightly but watched the girl huff, annoyed, and stomp off.

    “Harsh.” Nico teased Will. Will groaned in response.

     “I _tried_ .” Whined Will.

     Nico snorted, “You forgot her name.” The blond groaned again.

     “I didn’t _forget_ , I _didn’t know_.” The blond groaned.

     The dark haired boy felt laughter spill out and he started laughing at Will’s expense. He didn’t care that Will was staring at him with a look he couldn’t place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That took a while to write. Kudos for more and have a great day.


	4. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico knows words, Will is just Will. They "hangout"

   The constant beeping of the alarm had made Nico unwillingly wake up. He groaned and rolled off the bed and onto the floor, making his way to the bathroom.

 

   After brushing his teeth, a loud _ping_ from his phone had startled Nico from his drowsy state. He grabbed his phone and opened up the message.

 

**Will Solace:**

_Hey Nico, I got your address from Hazel, I’m in front of your house_

 

    With wide eyes, he rushed into his closet and messily got ready. Nico shuffled and threw his clothes everywhere, looking for an outfit.

 

     _Black and black, black and black,_ He thought to himself as he rummaged through his diverse wardrobe of black clothing. Settling on a rare dark blue sweatshirt and black jeans, he ran out of his room and to the front door.

 

    He stumbled down the stairs and almost face-planted into the door. Nico opened the door, which revealed a smiling Will Solace, who looked too good for his eyes.

 

    “How nice of you to come.” Will said to him teasingly. Nico blushed and rolled his eyes at him, scowling slightly as a hint of a smirk grew on the blond’s face. Swatting at the smug blond, he walked to the car.

 

    Getting into the car, Will looked over to the short Italian. “Where do you want to eat?” He asked.

 

    “McDonald's.” Nico replied briefly.

 

    “Are you sure?” Will rants, “The food there is _definitely_ made out of questionable things. Not to mention it’s miles away from being healthier than food at your house.”

 

    “But the food at my house is always McDonald's.” The dark haired boy states, slightly confused.

 

    The blond’s head whips around so fast Nico thought he heard a crack.

 

     _“What?”_ Will says shocked and slightly menacing, “Are you okay? Your health must be terrible! Come here let me check-”

 

    “Solace, I'm fine!” Nico reassures hastily, _“I just like McDonald's.”_ He grumbles as he looks out the window. The thick waves of disappointment coming from Will’s direction kept hitting him but he kept up his persistent act. He glued his eyes to the still scenery of the parked car’s window and kept his mouth shut.

 

    “We’re going to eat somewhere _healthier_.” Will voices, his statement left with no room for protests. The grumpy Italian just huffs and leans his cheek onto the window. He heard a chuckle from Will’s direction as they drove off.

 

~~~

 

    “A café?” Nico rose his eyebrow, “ _That’s_ your idea of _‘healthy food’_?” The pale boy looks at the tanned boy, putting his hands into air quotes.

 

    “It’s better than McDonald’s so your argument is invalid.” Will declares sassily. He rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time and walks inside.

 

   “You’re not my doctor, Solace.” Nico says as he walks off. He hears pattering footsteps behind him as Will catches up.

 

    The café is painted wall to wall with mauve paint and indented patterns. The vertically long arched topped windows are covered with white translucent lace cafe curtains. Polished wood cover the floors and modern chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Wooden heart tables draped in ivory white lace tablecloth symmetrically line up near the walls and to the center. The tables are paired up with two to four lavender Bergere chairs.  The register is aligned with glass bakery displays filled with delectable looking treats. The atmosphere is serene, yet slightly motivating in a sense.

 

    The girl standing at the register with a cheery expression on her face notices the two walk in and greets them.

 

    “Hello there and welcome to Iremía Café. What would you like?” The auburn haired girl gestures to the layout of labeled sweets in the display cases. “We also have a selection of beverages you can try. Please look at the menu above to see the types you can choose from.”

 

    Nico and Will simultaneously look up to the menu and skim through the list.

 

    Nico makes his decision and back down at the girl. “I’ll have a...uhm, an Affogato with Bicerin.The boy says to the girl, stating it like a question. The bubbly worker nods.

 

    “Would you like anything else?” She asks Nico, pressing buttons on the register.

 

    “And a blackberry cinnamon roll,” He adds “Can I combine my order with his?” The short boy motions to Will, who is still pondering over what to order. Her head shifts to Will which she then nods.

 

    “Of course,” She confirms “And what would you like young sir?” Her question startles the blond who then sheepishly nods.

 

    “I’ll have a Hazelnut Cappuccino with two Raspberry Croissants. I'll be paying.” Will says  fishing his pockets for his wallet. The worker again then nods and presses more buttons on the machine in front of her.

 

    “Alright your total is $12.25. Cash or credit?” She says, looking up at Will.

 

    “Cash.” He says as he pulls the amount from his wallet and hands it to her. She counts the money and puts it into the register.

 

    “Alright, I'll call your guys’ orders once their finish, please get them once they are called.” The two boys nod and walk to find a table.

 

     The boys find a table near the front, with two chairs and a tiny vase filled with flowers in between.  Sitting down, they waited for their food.

 

    “Do you think she's a robot?” Nico questioned offhandedly as he spaced off staring at the register. Will’s gaze slided to Nico as he looked at him questionably.

 

    “What goes on in that brain of yours?” The blond said, shaking his head fondly.

 

    “I don't know, thoughts, dreams, _McDonald's._ ” The Italian said accusingly, eyes vaguely narrowing his eyes. Will sighed.

 

    “McDonald's is _bad_ for you, Nico.” He says to the accusing boy.

 

    “Pray, do tell, Mr. Doctor. What should I do instead?” Nico asked sarcastically.

 

    “Oh, I don't know, _eat food that might actually benefit you?_ ” Will said.

 

    “And if I don't?” Nico raised his eyebrow as he talked.

 

     “I'll shove the food down your throat.” Will said dismissively.

 

     _“Kinky.”_

    “Oh my god.”

 

     During their quarrel, their order was called and Will went to get it. Nico played with his sweatshirt sleeves while he waited for Will to come back.

 

    When Will didn't come back for a while, Nico started to get impatient and hangry. He got up and started walking to the register. When he got there, two girls were flirting with Will. Nico felt a stinging pain course through him but his main priority was food. He saw that in Will’s hands he held the trays with their food, his cinnamon roll covered halfway by the wrapping.

 

    Nico walked over to Will, who had noticed Nico and looked relieved. He walked between the two girls and Will. The girls, who were flirting with Will, had scoffed and tried to get in front of him. Nico grabbed Will’s hand and dragged him out of there.

 

     _He's my soulmate, bitches._

 

     “Thank _god_ you came.” Will sighed happily, sitting down in his seat. Nico looked at him and slumped into his chair, grabbing his ordered food. He took a bite of his blackberry cinnamon roll when he heard Will snicker.

 

     “Cannibalism.” Will snorted shortly, pointing to Nico and his cinnamon roll. The eating boy looked at the snickering blond with confusion.

 

    “How is this cannibalism? The roll is made of bread and other non-human related ingredients.” Nico said, holding the pastry in front of his face and stared at it intently.

 

     “ _Oh my god_ , it's like I'm seeing double.” Will laughed soundlessly behind his hand.

 

     Nico huffed, pouting. “I don't get it. What is so similar to me at this cinnamon roll?”

 

     “Many things, Nico, many things.” Will says, shaking his head. He lifted his cup and drank his cappuccino. Nico did the same with his Affogato. Instead of eating the ice cream first, he lifted his cup carefully and slowly drank the Bicerin, wanting to eat the ice cream by itself. The ice cream slowly slid down the sides of the cup, and the top hit the tip of Nico’s nose. He removed the cup from his face and looked at his nose.

 

     Will noticed and looked over at him, only to choke on his drink. The blue eyed boy coughed for a while before grabbing a napkin next to him.

 

     “Here.” Will muttered under his breath as he wiped the ice cream from the Italian’s nose. Once he was done, Nico pouted and let his hair fall in his face.

 

     “Oh lord, I'm having heart palpitations.” The blond whispered hoarsely as he clutched his chest.

 

     “Why?” Nico asked concerned.

     “Trust me, the reason isn't bad, not bad at all.” Will slowly said.

 

     “Are you going to finish that _croissant_?” Nico pointed to Will’s unfinished pastry. Will looked at his food and pushed it in his direction. Nico grabbed it and practically devoured it.

 

     “How do you eat so much yet you're so skinny?” Will asked him

     “I don't think I eat that much.” Nico says, mulling it over.

 

    “Well you should start.” Will tells him, patting Nico’s head. He swats his hand away and grumbles. Will chuckles and eats his other croissant while Nico finished his order.

 

    After they were done with their food, the boy got back into the car and drove off to discuss other plans.

 

     “Where should we go next?” The blond asked.Nico looked back at Will.

    “We should go to McDonald's. “

    “Nico, you just ate.”

    “McDonald’s is an exception.”

    “Nico, McDonald's is bad for you.”

    “Are you my doctor now or something?”

    “I'd like to be.”

    “Do you have a doctor kink or something?”

    

    Will sputtered and turned bright red. He coughed twice before speaking.

 

     “N-no?”

     “Very believable, Solace.”

     “Shut your fuck.”

 

    The blond turned on the radio and start playing annoying songs at a very annoying volume, and it drew Nico _mad._

 

     “If you don't stop playing that song I _will_ jump out the window of this car.” Nico threatened. Will scoffed at his threat.

      “We’re on the freeway, going extremely fast. You’ll probably die.”

     “I mean, death by defenestration seems like a cool way to die.”

     “Defe- what? I just- I give up.” Will sighed deeply and focused on the road. Nico had other plans.

     “Change the song.”

     “No.”

     “You know what your face reminds me of?” Nico hid his smirk.

     “What?” Will asked.

     “A backpfeifengesicht.”

     

     A pause.

 

    “You can jump out the window now.”

     “Thanks, _doctor_.” Nico laughed silently when Will's face turned red.

 

      _“You little shit.”_

    

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos for more. Sorry this chapter is late, had to do some planning with it and I'm kinda busy. Thanks for being patient though!  
> (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)


	5. Fuck the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico "hanging out"? More like two sarcastic assholes see how long they can banter like an old married couple.

  “Solace, this is a fucking beach,” Nico groaned.

    “Why are you never pleased with anything I do?” Will sighed lightly.

    “It's because you suck.” The grumpy boy replies.

    “I also swallow, if ya’ want.” The blond winked. Nico's face went red from his bluntness.

 

   They walked down to the sandy ground and ocean. Nico looked around the semi-crowded place only to realize they had nothing you would usually bring to the beach.

 

    “Solace,” Nico began “Did you bring _anything_ for the beach?” Will seemed to pause in his movement before saying,

    “I brought good looking people.” He points his thumbs at him and Nico. Nico huffed in annoyance.

    “Don't lie.” He said as he looked away.

    “I didn’t, you're adorable, Nico.” Will says as he pinches Nico’s now red cheek.

    “I know, I'm fucking fabulous, I'm talking about how you're lying to yourself, Solace.” He sassily smirked. _You’re not “good looking”, you're so hot it might actually melt me._ He thinks.

    Will brushed his sassiness off with a chuckle and started heading towards a decently sized clear spot in the sand, Nico trailing behind.

 

      The beach was mildly crowded. People were running around with surfboards, plastic shovels, and blankets. Sandcastles were being built and trampled on. Waves were crashing and retreating, while surfers glided on them. It was moderately windy, so Nico watched people’s lightweight items get carried away with the wind.

 

    Stepping onto the sand barefooted, Nico quickly realized it was not as soft as it looked. Not wanting to destroy his shoes with sand, he briskly walked to the softer sand—which was next to the ocean.

 

    Once he got there, he sighed in relief, feeling the dough-like sand squish under his feet. The dark haired boy waited for Will to get to him, so he stood there, watching the ocean. The smell of the ocean calmed him in a peculiar way. His hair whipped in his face as he tried not to accidentally choke on it.

    After a few seconds, he noticed Will was staring at him. Making a noise of surprise, he stood there with a red face.

 

    “AH––hey Will––how long have you been standing there?”  Nico asked sheepishly.

     _“More than I’d like to admit.”_ Will muttered under his breath.

      “Huh?”

    “Nothing.”

 

     Still confused, Nico looked at Will’s red face. Looking down, Nico saw Will had brought a towel.

 

    “Where did you get that towel?” Nico asked.

    “I got it from the trunk.”

 

    Nodding, he hesitantly grabbed Will’s hand and dragged him around the beach to find a clear spot.

 

     _Pretend this is normal, you’re just holding ha- fuck that’s is definitely sounds very “not platonic”. Friends do this right? Yeah, frien- I want to kiss him._ Nico rants in his head as he skittishly jogged around the beach with Will.

 

    They found a spot that had a nice view of the ocean, and some girls who were taking selfies. Nico slowly let go of Will’s hand, much to his disappointment. Will set down the towel while Nico realized something.

 

    “What are we gonna wear in the water?” He asked.

    “Just take off your shirt.”

 

     _What about our pants?_ Nico thought, but then he saw Will take off his shirt.

 

     _Holy fuck._

 

    It seems that was what the people around them thought also as they saw Will shirtless. Some girls thought it was a great idea to come up to him, making Nico more uncomfortable. As they were flirting with him, Nico was a subject to his own thoughts.

 

     _I don’t want to take my shirt off. Not like this._ He looked down at his arms, he was skinny, he’ll admit that. His fast metabolism has some play in it. It was mostly the fact that he doesn’t leave his bed much. He doesn’t leave to eat, he just waits for he hunger to simmer down so he can continue what he was doing. If the hunger was too much, he’d eat in large quantities or snack a bit somewhere within a day or two.

 

    He’d seen the looks people gave him, he knew. He wasn’t the most pleasing to look at. His attitude wasn’t the best. Maybe it was his inability to talk to people without worrying how they’ll view him. Giving up trying to please people was a good choice in his mind, might not have been a good choice for his social status, but he couldn’t give less fucks.

 

    Fiddling with the hem of his shirt, he sighed and walked off to the store on the edge of the beach.

 

~~~

 

    The store was a snack shop with the occasional souvenir or kid toys up for sale. Walking around the quiet shop, he found something that made him stop in his tracks.

 

     _A mythomagic deck of cards completed with the figurines._

 

    Just looking at it made Nico feel slight melancholy and joy. Snatching it from the shelf along with some skittles, he went up to the cash register.

 

    Leaving the store with his items in hand, he went back to him and Will’s spot. Walking to their spot, he saw a girl getting a bit handsy with Will. Jealousy coiling in his gut, he looked away. _This is what I get for having a handsome soulmate._ Nico broods. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around, he sees a boy about his age.

    “Hey cutie.” The boy winked.

 

     _The fuck?_ Nico looked around to see who he was talking about. _Because I’m sure as hell it can’t be me. Who the hell is he anyway?_

 

     The boy in question laughed. “So _adorable_.” He smirked as he tried to put his hand under Nico’s chin, but Nico moved his face out of the way.

 

    “Who the fuck are you?” Nico spoke his thoughts rather harshly.

    “Someone who wants to take you on a date.” He said rather flirtatiously, making Nico embarrassed and uncomfortable.

 

    “I don’t really know you so uhm—”

    “Then let’s get to know each other.” _He doesn’t seem to get the hint._

 

    Nico was internally screeching. Millions of responses in his head. _Please fuck off and stop, it’s bothersome me._ He finalized his response. Immediately after coming up with a response, he blurted it out rather suddenly, even he couldn’t really keep up with it.

 

    “Please stop and fuck me, it’s bothersome.”

A pause.

 

     _Shitshitshitshitshit fuck no that’s not—let’s hit him with my mythomagic figurines—wait what if he’s into tha-_ His thoughts were stopped with a chuckle from the taller boy.

 

    “Well if you insist.”

    “That’s not what I meant to say.” Nico insisted, clutching his bought items. The boy rose an eyebrow.

    “Oh really?” Nico nodded vigorously.

     _“Well, soon you’ll be saying that.”_ He smirked, and grabbed Nico’s wrist.

 

    Way over the line of uncomfortable, he yanked his hand away.

 

    “Leave me alone,” he said “If this is your way of asking people on a date then this is one of the many reasons you’re single.” The accused boy scowled.

    “Just _one date,_ ” he insisted “C’mon, it’s not that bad.”

     “Well _maybe,_ you should leave him the fuck alone.” A new voice said as an arm wrapped around Nico’s middle.

 

     Nico, filled with relief that made his knees weak, saw Will glaring at the persistently annoying boy. Will’s grip tightened for a second before talking again.

 

    “Stop harassing people, you anemic son of a bitch.” He said as he dragged Nico back to their spot.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this took a while bc school. (it sucks). Kudos for more, thanks for reading!


	6. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah- uh, Nico and Will- yeah.

   Nico was surprised, to say the least. He didn’t Will would defend him to  _ that  _ extent. A bit red in the face, he walked with Will to their spot.

 

    “Are you okay, Nico?” Will asked, concerned. Nico rolled his eyes. He as obviously fine. Felt harassed, yes, but it’s not like he traumatized him.  _ Okay he might have a little, but still.  _ He said in his mind, pursing his lips. Still surprised by Will’s “protectiveness”, Nico couldn’t help but feel a bit smug. 

 

    Sighing, he said, “It’s fine, Solace, let’s go do “beachy” stuff or whatever.” He threw his arms up, signaling Will should suggest something. 

 

    “Yeah yeah, or whatever,” Will said in a fond tone, “Let’s build something out of sand!” The blond grinned excitedly.

 

    “Like...castles?” Nico rose his eyebrow. 

    Will groaned, “No, no. Like, uh, statues of ourselves?”

    “Sand falls, it not as structural or firm as you think, Solace.” He said as he tilted his head.

    “We could try.” 

    “You are the person who says the glass is half full, huh?”

    Will looked sheepish. “Maybe.”

 

    They got to work on their sand statues. While working, Nico made a discovery. Although being good at traditional art, he sucks at sculpting. He tried and tried again, before coming up with an idea. 

 

    “Are we making sculptures of ourselves?” Nico asked.

    He heard Will’s voice. “Pretty sure, since that’s what I’m doing.”

 

    Nico hummed in acknowledgment. 

 

    Gathering wet sand, he got to work. He started piling sand in a ring formation, smoothing it over on the outside and side. After one layer of sand dried, he piled on another layer. Doing this until it was up to the top of his thigh. He started working on an area close to his new creation. Putting sand into a circular shape, he made a small square bracket shaped bridge on top.

 

    Going back to the first creation, he took a plastic shovel and started carefully carved thick line indents all around. Nico added some lines at the top that went all around the cylinder-shaped sculpture. Plastic shovel in hand, he worked on the inside of the sculpture. He smoothed the inside carefully. Grabbing some wet sand, he waited for it to harden. Carving and making bumps into the almost sphere shaped mound. Doing this a couple of times with different small mounds, he carefully placed them into the empty cylinder.

 

    Looking at his finished creation, he told Will he was done.

 

     “Good!” The blond said, “Let’s show each other.” 

    Nico nodded in agreement, “Yours first.” 

    Will’s wasn’t standing. It was a deformed-shaped human laying the sand with a smiley face carved into what looked like was the head. Nico looked at Will.

    “Alright,” He defended, “Just because I’m good at human anatomy does not mean I’m good at  _ creating  _ them.” Nico scoffed in return.

    Will began again, “Let’s see yours now.” 

 

     Nico led him to his creation. With very unenthusiastic jazz hands, he showed off his creation. Will scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. 

 

    “Uh, Nico?” He questioned, “I thought we were doing sculptures of ourselves?”

     “I did.” Nico said. He pointed to his creation. “Trash.”

    “Nico,  _ no _ .”

    “Nico,  _ yes. _ ”  

 

    Will sighed, rubbing his temples and attempting to hide a smile. “I can’t believe you made  _ a fucking trash can  _ to represent you. Nico shrugged in response. 

 

    “I think it represents me  _ perfectly _ .” He said nonchalantly. 

 

     Looking at the sun, which looked halfway submerged in the ocean, they realized they took longer than expected and left the beach.

 

    “Wanna meet my mom?”

    “That’s random as fuck, Solace.” 

    “But do you want to?” 

    Nico didn’t see anything going wrong with this, so he answered “Sure.”

 

    Boy, was he wrong.

 

~~~

 

    Walking into Will’s house, Will’s mom immediately noticed him.

 

    “Oh! Will, who’s this?” His mom asked, eyes bright.

    “This is—” Will introduced, but was interrupted by his mom.

    “Your soulmate?” She asked, grinning slightly.

 

    Nico could’ve choked right there, he secretly checked his body for any marks. 

 

     He heard Will sigh. “No, mom, at least––I don’t think so.” 

 

    She blinked her eyes before her face was drawn in confusion. 

_ “Could’ve sworn that tension between you guys’ was UST.”  _ She muttered into her cup of tea, probably unaware of the fact that Nico and Will could hear her.

 

__ Nico thought he heard Will’s breath hitch.

 

_     “Will,”  _ Nico whispered into his ear,  _ “What’s UST?”  _

 

    Once he had said that, WIll had gone into a coughing fit, his mother watching with interest. 

 

    “It’s nothing.” The now red-faced boy said. Nico brushed the thought off. 

    “Well!” Will said, slinging an arm over Nico’s hip and bringing him closer, “Nico and I will be in my room.” His mom smirked suggestively. 

    “Alright boys,  _ have fun _ .” 

     “We will!” Nico said, unaware of the insinuation. Will’s mom’s grin grew wider. 

    Once they were in Will’s room, Nico asked.

    “What was your mom grinning about?” Will stopped in his tracks.

    “Uh—nothing—nothing you need to worry about.” Nico groaned.

    “It’s probably something I can handle, Solace.” Nico said stubbornly.

 

_ “Hopefully, it wouldn’t be much fun if you couldn’t.”  _ Will muttered.

     “Was it about fornication?” His question was answered with Will’s incoherent sputtering. “So it was,” He figured, “Why would people make such a big deal of it?” 

    “I don’t know, Nico, I don’t know.” Will said breathlessly.   


 

     After that conversation, Will started ranting about music.

 

    “The Waitress is such an underrated musical and—” He ranted but then was cut off by Nico.

    “What’s “The Waitress”?” He asked and then heard a overly dramatic gasp from the blond.

    “The Waitress is a good musical!” He explained, “Here, I’ll play the soundtrack.” He took out his phone and started playing a song.

 

    The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to the musical in dimmed lights. Nico could admit, some songs were catchy and relatable. He related to “When He Sees Me” the most. He felt a tug on his hand. 

 

    Will was looking at him with a smile. Smiling slightly back, the playlist went to another song. “She Used to Be Mine” slowly filled the room.

 

    Will got up and offered a hand to Nico.

 

_ “Let’s dance.”  _ He quietly said as he softly grabbed Nico’s hand, slowly pulling him up. 

 

    With Will’s hands on his hips and his arms wound around Will’s neck, they silently swayed to the serene rhythm. The calmness gave Nico time to think.  _ Would Will accept me as his soulmate?  _ He thinks, doubtfully.  _ He could, I have a chance,  _ He contemplates,  _ We are soulmates, our souls are destined for each other.  _ His thoughts became hopeful as he serenely watched the lights dance in Will’s lidded eyes.

 

    Listening to the melancholic music followed with Will’s gentle humming, he sighed and let his eyes droop. Tucking his face into the crook of his soulmate’s neck, he faintly smiled, feeling saudade. He let Will lead as they fell into a slow sway, the only thing illuminating the room—a lamp glowing warm colors. 

 

    His knees wobbled slightly in every step, his eyes became heavier each beat. His grip loosened slightly, while Will’s tightened. 

 

_ “It’s fine,”  _ Will whispered,  _ “Sleep, Nico.”  _

 

    Nico hummed, his eyes closing slowly. He felt his feet get lighter, and then the feeling of numbness. 

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School, yeah. There's a lot of fluff, don't worry few more chapters and probably wont get this much fluff anymore. B)
> 
> Btw, here's what Nico's sculpture kind of looks like https://goo.gl/images/Fgtttu
> 
> Here's my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ranaalyn


	7. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before shit hits the fan.

    Nico woke up to warmth wrapped around him. He shot his eyes open, and was met with a very firm chest and arms wrapped around him.

     _What…?_

    Then all of the memories started to flood back to him one by one. _The caf_ _é, the beach, music, dancing, oh gods…_ Nico recounted in his head, blushing slightly at the memories. He looked up to see Will’s sleeping face.

    Internally screeching, he tried to unravel himself from the sleeping blond. Delicately trying to pry Will’s arms off, he attempted to slip away, only for the sleeping teen to tighten his grip around Nico’s waist. The dark haired boy sighed shakily. Glancing fondly at the blond, he gave up his effort to escape and carefully burrowed his face into Will’s chest.

    An hour or so had passes before Nico woke up again. This time, when he did, the roles were reversed. Nico looked up from his spot in the tall boy’s chest to see Will’s extremely red face looking down at him.

    “You okay there, Solace?” Nico asked, hiding his smirk.

    “Yep, yeah, I’m—I’m fine, fine, really.” Will laughed, stammering.

    “What’s with that Fetish Red-colored face?” He asked smugly. Will started sputtering nervously.

    He was about to go back to his spot before he realized it was Sunday.

    Nico cursed frantically, realizing Hazel didn’t know where he was. He yanked free of Will’s hold before racing to his phone. Mentally cursing himself when he saw the notifications. _5 Missed Calls and 7 Messages._ Clicking on the notifications, Hazel’s texts were displayed on his phone.

**Hazel Levesque:**

_Nico, what’s for dinner?_ Sent at 5:25 P.M.

 _Nico?_ Sent at 5:31 P.M.

 _Father says you left this morning._ Sent at 6:05 P.M.

 _Where did you go?_ Sent at 6:23 P.M.

 _Father said not to call the police yet._ Sent at 6:33 P.M.

 _Nico please answer._ Sent at 6:49 P.M.

    Nico’s breath hitched at the seventh message.

**Hades di Angelo:**

_I believe you have a curfew._

     _“Shit”_ Nico breathed, looking at his phone. He could practically _feel_ the disappointment and worry from his family. He could _also_ feel the concerned look from WIll that was burning his back. Gripping his phone, he started getting ready to leave.

    “What are you doing?” Will questioned, concerned.

    “Oh gods, Hazel’s gonna kill me,” Nico perked up at a thought, “Solace, break my leg.”

    The blond looked at him, “What the fuck?”

    “I won’t have to go home if I’m hospitalized.” Nico said.

    “I’m a doctor,” Will stated, ignoring Nico’s protest of _‘No, you’re not.’_ , “I’m pretty sure she can just visit you.”

    The Italian sucked in a breath, “Tch, you’re right.”

     _“I always a—”_ Nico interrupted him.

    “Break my arm—”

    “Stop with your morning logic, it’s too early for this shit.” Rubbing his temples, he went to the living room, Nico trailing close behind.

    Walking into the living room, the two boy were met with Will's mom sitting at the table with a coffee and a smirk. She looked at Nico and then at Will and winked. Will sputtered, embarrassed. Nico narrowed his eyes questioningly. She then perked up, remembering something. Will’s mom grabbed a basket of apples and handed them to Nico.

    “For hanging out with my son,” she added “Willingly.”

    “I, uh...thanks?” Nico spluttered, taking the basket. Will watched the awkward exchange with a grimace.

     "Well, I think it's time for Nico and I to take our leave." Will announced, grabbing Nico's hand and dragging him to the front door. The dark haired boy blushed and allowed the taller boy to drag him.

     Will didn't let go of Nico's hand as they reached the car. Face aflame, the Italian sat in the passenger’s seat as soon as the blond let go. They drove to Nico’s house in complete silence.

 

 Until Will thought it was a good idea to play annoying, repetitive music again. The blond smirked as he heard Nico groan loudly. He upped the volume and Nico started hitting his head on the window in frustration.

     _“In what country is murder legal?”_  Nico muttered in annoyance. Will snorted.

    “Hopefully none of them.” He quipped, moving his head to the rhythm.

    Nico looked at the basket of apples, then to Will. _An apple a day keeps the doctor away._ He thought, grasping an apple in his hand. Then, the tall boy turned the music up louder.

    “Solace,” he shouted over the blaring music “I am literally going to _murder_ you with these apples.”

    Will gasped in fake shock. “That’s my _weakness_!” Nico rolled his eyes and groaned even louder. The blond laughed at his demise and continued driving.

    

    They reached Nico’s house and he turned to see Will looking a bit disappointed.

    “Well,” Will began, “This is where you get off.” Giving Nico a half-smile, he unlocked the doors.

    “Wow, Solace.” Nico put his hand on his hips as he stepped out. “You’re not even going to walk me home?” He said with faux offense. “Such a _gentleman._ ” Will threw his head back and laughed.

    “Yeah, yeah,” The blond rolled his eyes, “I’ll walk you home,” he sighed. “Which is _like, four yards away._ ”

    “Four yards too many.” Nico smiled. Will made a sound between a sigh and a groan. The blond walked out of the car and made a show of offering his arm to Nico, who snorted at that. _“Wow,”_ Nico exaggeratedly gasped, “So polite.” Will rolled his eyes and with Nico’s arm linked with his, they goofily walked to the front door.

    Hazel was the one who opened the door. She was about to scold him for worrying her but then she saw their linked arms and smirked.

    “Oh my, Nico.” She carefully place a hand on her chest. “I can’t believe you didn’t inform me of your—” Nico prayed loudly in his head. “— _boyfriend._ ” She watched as both boys’ faces became extremely red.

     “Wha,” Nico laughed nervously, “What boyfriend?” Chuckling nervously as he pulled Will’s arm closer to him, in which Will made a noise. “I’m only here with my... _bro._ ” Will made a _“pfft”_ sound while Hazel looked at him, unamused, but still smirking.

    “I came to drop off Nico here,” Will gestured to him, “I shouldn’t overstay my welcome, I also need to get to my mom.” He gave a slight, yet nervous smile, walking away quietly as he slowly unlinked his and Nico’s arms.

    Hazel smiled politely, “Alright, Will. but I hope to see you visit again.”

    “Oh I definitely will.” The blond said, winking at Nico as he got in his car and drove away.

 

    The sibling walked into the house as Hazel locked the door behind them.

    “So,” The golden eyed girl hummed.

    “So?” Nico rose an eyebrow at his sister,

    “ _Bro,_ huh?” She grinned.

    “Oh be quiet.” He groaned as Hazel laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol srry this took so long, school and all that jazz.  
> Deleted scene (You can pretend it's included if you want):  
> "Coming, Solace?" Nico asked, looking over his shoulder to smirk at Will.  
> /"In more ways than one."/ Will croaked hoarsely.  
> (Yeah, Nico was wearing Will's big shirt.  
> Btw, I have a Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ranaalyn  
> And a new Solangelo story on ao3! (Solangelo isn't there yet, but if you like Young, happy, and powerful Nico, or Good parent Hades, check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915954/chapters/37102542)


	8. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

    After the mess on Sunday, Monday had arrived. Nico wasn’t prepared to deal with anything this day. He had lazily got ready and left for school with Hazel. 

   Walking down the school hallways, Nico was stopped by Jason. 

   “Hey, Nico!” Jason called, walking towards him. “I have an idea.” The Italian rose an eyebrow, continuing his walk. Jason followed. They made their way to Nico’s locker, where Jason started to tell Nico his plan.

    Jason looked to Nico, smiling. “We’re going to find your soulmate!” He declared, making Nico suck in a breath.

   “You don’t have to do that.” Nico tried to convince Jason, saying it was a bad idea.

    “Nonsense!” Jason shook his head, leaning against Nico’s locker. “You helped me find my soulmate, so I’ll help you find yours.” His face quickly changed to sympathetic. “You deserve some happiness.” Nico gives him a faux scowl which Jason saw through.

_ But what if I already found my soulmate?  _ Nico thought bitterly as he shoved Jason off his locker. He grabbed his needed items and was about to make his escape before he headbutt right into Will’s shoulder.

    “Ow.” Nico mumbled while rubbing his forehead. Looking sheepish, Will laughed nervously.

    “Hey, Nico.” He addressed, looking deeply into Nico’s eyes, making Nico squirm. Will looked to Jason. “What are you guys doing?” To Will’s question, Jason beamed.

    “I’m gonna help Nico find his soulmate.” He smiled, the scar on his lip prominent. 

    Will didn’t look as happy as Jason. He quirked an eyebrow, “Oh,” Will sounded strained, “really?” Jason nodded excitedly. Will pursed his lips, looking away. “Well, have fun.” 

    “Wait, Will—” Nico reached a hand out, but Will ignored him. His hand faltered, falling to his side. Jason, as clueless as ever, continued talking about his plan. 

    He stood there, confused. Why did Will ignore him? Nico bit his lip.  _ Maybe he didn’t hear me.  _ The bell rang, snapping Nico out of his thoughts as he went to Science class.

 

    Unfortunately yet fortunately, the teacher had moved Will into the seat next to him. The desks and benches were two people each, making it so that Will would be right beside him. 

    The silence between them was tense and awkward. Droning on, the teacher continued her lesson, but Nico wasn’t paying attention. His hand was laying on the bench, right next to Will’s. Nico could feel Will’s hand inching towards his own, almost overlapping. He felt a pinky intertwine with his, but then retracted just as fast. Turning his head to Will, he saw the other boy’s face harden and avoid eye contact. He tilted his head, making Will’s face darken. He flinched, his eyes staring down onto the desk. 

     The rest of the lesson had ended fast, Nico watching as Will bolted out of the room. He held himself back, wanting to chase him. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

     Turning around, he saw Reyna, someone who hadn’t talk to him much.

     “That Solace boy giving you trouble?” She asked with an underlying tone of threat. Nico shook his head. Reyna seemed not to believe him, her face still in bored disbelief. “Well,” She pat his shoulder, “if he does, don’t hesitate to talk to me.” With that, she was off. 

    Nico didn’t understand why Reyna had approached him, suddenly caring, but there were so many things that already didn’t make sense. He mulled over all the unending confusion during the morning of the school day. That was until lunch came. 

    Nico bursted into the lunchroom, hellbent on talking to Will. He grabbed his food and scanned the room. Finding a familiar head of blond hair, Nico hurriedly went to Will.

    “Hey, Wil—” His eyes widened as he saw Will brushing a lock of hair behind a girl’s ear, smiling and all. Swallowing, his hands tightened around his lunch tray. He caught the eye of Drew, who was also watching the scene with an emotion he could not place. Not only did he catch the eye of Drew, but also Will, who's smile dropped, almost into a sad expression before going back to a cheery facade.  

    “Oh, hey Nico.” Will turned his body to him, still tense as ever. “What are you doing here?” 

    Nico looked to his lunch tray and then to Will. “I thought we could have lunch together.” He murmured shyly, his hair falling into his face, blocking parts of his view. He almost thought he saw Will's face melt, but it was quickly switched into a smile that didn't seem real. 

    “Oh,” Will look to the girl, almost regretfully, “I'm already having lunch with Liz here.” The mentioned girl giggled, twirling her hair bashfully. Nico could feel his heart throb painfully, almost used to the hurt.

    He looked up to Will with sad eyes. “Okay.” Walking away, seeing a flash of hurt go across Will's face. 

 

    Lunch was a bust, that's for sure. Nico decided on talking to him after school, hopefully alone.

**Nico di Angelo:**

_ Can you meet me in the front after school? _

   He traveled down the hall to his next class, waiting for a vibration from his phone. Soon enough, the phone shook.

**Will Solace:**

_ Ok. _

    Nico frowned, wanting a better reaction. He sighed. It was better than none. 

 

    After classes had ended, the students filed out, and the teachers packed up, Nico waited for Will in the front of the school. He kicked his legs under the table, slouching. 

    Footsteps could be heard as Will stepped closer. Nico perked up, running to Will, who looked surprised.

    “Will!” Nico huffed. “Why were you ignoring me?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes. The boy in question stiffened, clicking his tongue.

     “Just leave it.” Will states, grimacing. 

     Nico gives him a pleading look, to which Will clenches us jaw. “Will…” 

_ “Just go find your soulmate, Nico.”  _ He dismissed coldly, leaving Nico in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a shitty chapter. It's really poorly written. I have a lot I'm doing rn and doing two fics at once might have not been a good idea lmao. I enjoy writing these in my free time which I have none of. (σ՞ਊ՞)σ


	9. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes facing problems is better than running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long I'm so sorry

    Nico was exhausted, emotionally. Will was ignoring him for a reason regarding his soulmate—which was quite ironic. It all happened on Monday, which means that it would be on repeat for two more days unless Nico does something about it. Although, he attempted to, _attempted._

    Sitting outside during free-time between classes was Nico’s go-to thing now. He huffed, biting his extremely unhealthy burger he secretly bought from McDonald’s. Leaning his back against the wall, he looked up at the sky, sun in his eyes.

    “Well this is just sad,” A voice said from above.

    Nico squinted, the sun blinding him. _“God?”_ He whispered, putting his hands above his eyes. A blurry figure came about.

    “No, idiot.” The figure shifted, blocking the sun from Nico’s eyes. “It’s me.”

    Who Nico saw shocked him. In all their imperious glory, stood Drew Tanaka, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. She huffed as his eyes widened.

     “Drew?” Nico spoke disbelievingly. “Why are you here?” There were several reasons why Drew should avoid him, or not talk to him at all. Why is she here now?

    Drew clicked her tongue. “Yes, talk to me like I was a goddess, keep that up.” She moved to sit next to Nico. “Let’s cut to the chase,” she rested her chin on the back of her hand, elbow dug into her knee, “Will ignoring you is completely, utterly bullshit.”

    While Nico agreed with her, he didn’t necessarily have a solid reason other than he didn’t know why. “What do you mean?”

    Flipping her hair behind her, she explained. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s been trying to talk to you since forever.” Eyes looking to Nico, who in return gave a stunned gaze. _“‘He looks so sad,’”_ she quoted, imitating Will, _“‘do you think if I took him out for lunch he would smile at me?’”_ Drew scoffed, slightly laughing with it. “Not to mention the fact that he always gravitated towards you when he saw you.”

    Everything Drew had told him astonished Nico. _Will actually said that?_ After a slight pause, Nico met Drew's eyes. “But...why would you _let_ me him that? Weren't you two dating?”

    Raising an eyebrow, she narrowed her eyes, yet, it wasn't in an unkind matter. “I know. But it was only a matter of time.”

“What do you mean?”

    Shifting her weight, she walked farther away. “Just a matter of time before the truth was revealed.”

    Again, Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. As if Drew was sensing his confusion, she reiterated.

    “Just a matter of time before he realized I wasn't his soulmate.”

 

~~~

 

    Still struck by the newfound revelation, Nico was in a slight daze throughout the school day. Many had noticed. Those “many” being Hazel, Percy, and Jason. He brushed them off with a short and curt, _“I'm fine,”_ and then he walked off.

    Apparently, this caught the attention of a certain someone. A certain... _intimidating_ someone, who was currently standing right in front of him.

    “Your behavior is lacking.” Reyna bluntly stated, face blank.

    “Gee,” Nico drawled sarcastically, “thanks.”

    “I didn't mean it like that.” She quickly responded, voice still calm. “You are acting different.” She seemed to realize something, narrowing her eyes. “It’s that Solace boy, isn't it.”

    Her getting it so quickly gave Nico whiplash. He coughed, sending her a look that screamed, _‘Why are you doing this?”_

    “You are one of the top students in both Language Arts and Art. As the Student Council president I must remove an obstacle that stands in the way of my schoolmates learning.” She asserts firmly, standing straight.

    Ignoring the almost murderous undertones her statement had, Nico awkwardly tried to shuffle away. “Ah, well. It's time for me to go!”

   “It is free time.”

    “My friends are waiting for me!” He attempted.

    “You have no friends,” she paused, as if chuckling to herself, “that share this period with you.”

    Suddenly, the bell rang, relieving Nico of his oncoming stress. Although Reyna appeared displeased with this, she sighed, telling Nico to meet him after school.

     _Great,_ he thought to himself as he walked to his next class, _two ominous conversations about Will in one day._ Playing with the cuff of his shirt, he huffed, entering the Science class. There was one thing that Nico forgot, which added to his inner turmoil. He shares a seat with Will, _who was avoiding him._

    Eyes wandering around the room, he found Will, sitting in _their_ seat. Sighing, Nico hesitantly walked up and sat down, avoiding Will’s roaming eyes. His hands stayed clenched in his lap as he kept his eyes glued on the teacher in the front of the class. He doesn’t know if Will is looking at him or not, if he cares, if this situation is affecting him at all.

     _It doesn’t matter._ He tells himself.

     _Of course it does._ The other part of him says, and Nico knows that it’s right. _He’s your soulmate._ Of course, Nico knows, but doesn’t want to come to terms with it.

     _Maybe I was meant to be alone._

    Thoughts swirling in his head, mind focusing on a thousand subjects at once. It makes his focus waver. Blinking harshly, Nico grimaces, hoping Will didn’t sense his inner turmoil. Of course, nothing in life seems to go his way.

    A hand falls onto his, squeezing tentatively. Nico’s heart is in his throat, a nervous thrum to go along. He doesn’t dare move, scared of what comes next.

     _“Are you okay?”_ Will whispers in his ear.

    Nico couldn’t do this, he _can’t_ do this. He pulls his hand free, turning his head the farthest away from Will.

     _“Why do you care?”_ He snaps back quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Will flinch. _“You can pretend those three days didn’t happen but I can’t.”_ Maybe it was all the time Nico harboured feelings for Will. Maybe it was the way he let his walls down completely. Maybe that’s why Will isn’t as affected.

     _“You’re still my friend.”_ He finally responds, voice on the edge of desperation.

     _“Really?”_ Nico drawls sarcastically, _“After all that’s happened I thought different.”_

    Before Will could respond, the teacher shouted their names, demanding they be quiet. The tense silence between them was enough for Nico to realize things would change even more between them.

     _“Just,”_ Will took a deep breath and continued, _“meet me in the park, at 5. Please.”_ When Nico peeked at Will, he saw guilt and nervousness form on his face. Giving a silent nod, he focused on class again.

    Two—probably deep—conversations after school. This was going to be great for Nico’s mental health. The rest of the class was done quickly, Nico not really paying attention.

    There weren’t many classes left. Not like Nico ever cared, as long as he got a passing grade he would be okay. The future was something he feared. The future held many things; Conversations with Reyna and Will, soulmates, and so much more. It scared him. It could go wrong in so many ways, and he was the one at the wheel. Too much pressure for one person. He doesn’t know how others do it.

    So here he was, standing behind the school, waiting for Reyna. At least, he _hoped_ this is where Reyna wanted to meet. Quiet but purposeful footsteps that got louder every step answered his questions.

    In all her confident glory, was Reyna. She wore an amused expression that was masked with seriousness. He stared straight ahead, waiting for what would happen next.

    “So,” she began, “let’s begin.”

     Nico raised an eyebrow. “Begin what?”

    Reyna smiled, eyes glinting with mischief. “Our conversation. About Will Solace being your soulmate.

    Nico’s body went numb, his mind feeling disassociated from his body. He took a step back, appearing as if he were punched. Dread took control of him, thoughts and sight distorted.

    He gulped. “Ho—” Breath hitching and stuttering, “—how?”

    Reyna crossed her arms. “Do you take me for a fool, di Angelo?” She walked towards a bench a while of a walk away. Giving Nico a beckoning motion with her hand as she continued talking. “I knew right from the start, when those rumors of Will Solace’s soulmate painting on his torso.”

    Nico trudged beside Reyna, eyes staring at the ground. “That doesn’t explain how you found out.”

    “Simple.” She stated. Smirking proudly to herself. “Your behaviour after those rumors—which were confirmed true—was extremely nervous, but it was also...confident.” Her head turned to Nico, who in return did the same. “In all these years, I’ve never seen you be confident. Always worried of how someone else would react.”

    Nico pursed his lips. “ _‘After all these years?’_ ” He quoted. “You’ve been watching me?”

    Reyna sighed, not unhappily, though. “Not just you, but everyone. Anyone who has trouble is always under my radar.”

    An enigma, Nico concluded. She was an enigma. How she constantly figured out who was in trouble was going to stay a mystery. He made a noncommittal noise, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

    “What’s the point of this conversation?” He ended up saying, exasperated by everything that has happened.

     _“The point,”_ She puts a finger in the air, “is that we need to see where your priorities lie.” Probably hearing Nico’s faint whisper repeating her last sentence, she continued. “What are you going to do with your situation regarding Solace?”

    Her patient eyes told him it was okay for him to think a while longer. Although, it was quite awkward, he was thankful. It was too much for Nico. He thought maybe he had a chance with Will, but apparently he was wrong, so very wrong. Now he was avoiding him, and that left Nico...angry? Confused? Sad? He doesn’t know anymore.

    “I...don’t know.” He settled on, waiting for how Reyna would respond.

    “You’re too focused on how others feel, how they react.” She established, chin held high. “While that is rather virtuous, it has its flaws. You need to do what _you_ think is best. Not what others think is best.”

    That’s...rather _foolish_ advice that Reyna gave him. That kind of advice is what leads people to do extremely _stupid_ things. Nico let her resume her speech, still doubtful.

    Reyna seemed to know what he was thinking. “Now, you might think that advice was stupid, _but,_ you have to realize you’ve been depending so much on others’ opinions you can’t function without them. It’s okay to make mistakes, it’s how you _learn_. Without the help of others.”

    It made much more sense to Nico. He could see what she was getting at. Yet, he still feels those remnants of doubt and hesitance lodged deep inside him, holding him back.

    “Now,” Reyna stopped walking and placed a hand on his shoulder, a welcoming look on her face, “what do you think would help your situation with Will Solace?”

    He still stayed silent stopping his walking with her, not knowing how to respond. There wasn’t a solution he knew.

    “Fine,” she gave in. “Let’s do this; if soulmates didn’t exist, how would you want your relationship with Will to be?”

    “I would still like to date.” He confessed, looking at his shoes. “...Slowly, though. It doesn’t feel right when it’s rushed.”

    Reyna appeared pleased with that answer. Clapping her hand on his shoulder once more before saying her farewell, not before telling him one more thing.

    She went closer to his ear, speaking gently. _“You seem to run from your problems. This time, let's see you face them.”_

    While that ordeal was a bit stressful, he’s grateful it happened, maybe now he knows a little more about what he wants to do. He unlocked his phone, viewing the time. _4:25._ He has thirty-five minutes before he has to talk with Will. He gulped, _time to go panic in my bed for the next half hour._

    

~~~  


    Hair tousled and clothes rumpled, he made his way to the secluded part of the park. When he got there, he saw Will sitting on a rock, looking as nervous as ever.

    The crunching of leaves made Will look up, eyes widening when he realized who was in front of him. Clearing his throat he stood.

    “Ah, Nico.” he greeted, a slight smile on his face.

    “Will.” He gave a curt nod, sitting on a rock near Will's.

    Will, face showing he felt rejected by Nico's iciness, sat back down.

    The awkwardness of the situation made Nico want to bolt away, forget this ever happened. Will was still staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

    ‘ _You seem to run from your problems.’_ He remembers Reyna saying.

     _Not today._

     “So,” Nico got straight to the point, “why did you ask me to be here?”

    “Well,” Will coughed, “I...just wanted to apologize.” He shuffled his feet in the grass. “Yeah, I ignored you. Sorry. There was just— _so much_ going through my head, and I couldn't handle it and—”

    Nico interrupted him, “I get it.” He said. “I understand what you're going through. It's okay, Will, you're allowed to have feelings, you know?”

    Suddenly, he was encased in a hug. Will muttering _‘thank you’_ into the crook of his neck. Nico slowly relaxed into the hug. Things were still going to be tense at times, Nico knew. But, maybe this could work.

     “We could be great friends, Will.” He thought for a minuscule second that Will tensed up, but ignored it.

     “Yeah,” he responded back, still buried in the crook of his neck.

     _This went way better than expected._ Nico let out a sigh of relief.

     _Things could only get better from here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a wreck, sorry for the long hiatus. I've been transferring and moving everywhere. I aven't updated ANY of my stories in such a long time. Glad to see this place again.  
> And as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
